


People Say 'I Love You' In Many Different Ways

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Implied Sort of Crush/Relationship?, Just Imagine Whatever You Want, M/M, MuraKuro - Freeform, Teiko era, i don't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love comes in many different forms.<br/>Murasakibara and Kuroko sort of implied crush. Takes place during the third year in Teiko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Say 'I Love You' In Many Different Ways

There was no one around when he left Teiko’s prestigious basketball team, his resignation form placed on the sleek table of the clubroom. He knew there would be no one in sight; he had planned it that way, after all. Practice was in full swing only a few buildings away, but he knew only Akashi and Midorima from the regulars would attend.   
It seemed fitting to leave unnoticed and without a trace, so painstakingly similar to his old style of playing.

He turned on his heel and left the building swiftly, refusing to remember any more of the happy days of his past.

There were still a few students lingering about the school as he strode towards the gates, a few minutes too late for the rush of students, but a few too early for the school to be deserted.

A loud munching and slightly off-rhythm steps emanated from behind him, and without needing any more information, he knew Murasakibara was nearby. He was never one to hurry, so it was no surprise he was still dawdling.

“Huh? Kuro-chin?” Drawled Murasakibara from behind him. He had hoped be overlooked by the centre, not in any mood to converse today, though it did not seem as if Murasakibara was ever lucid enough to hold a conversation for long. “What are you doing here? Didn’t Aka-chin say there was practice today?” Murasakibara easily caught up to him, his strides much longer due to their massive difference in height.

“I was not feeling well today, so I am going home now, Murasakibara-kun.” He said, the lie slipping out of his mouth before he could stop it. He did not want to deceive his former teammate, but it would be easier in the end for both of them, so he did not try to rectify his small mistake.

Murasakibara glanced down at him uncaringly, before holding out a packet of chips. “Kuro-chin must be feeling really sick to miss practice, he really loves basketball. These will help you feel better.” Murasakibara added as an afterthought, probably realising Kuroko could not quite grasp his line of thought.

He did not know what exactly to do as the pack fell into his hands, but eventually opened it when Murasakibara looked at him expectantly, smiling when he began eating.

They did not get far before they parted ways, only managing a quick stop at the local convenience store before Murasakibara almost missed his turn off, and Kuroko could not help but think it was a common occurrence. What was unexpected however, was the hand placed atop his head, just as he was about to continue walking along the route to his home.

Murasakibara ruffled his hair as usual, but much softer today, keeping Kuroko’s ‘sickness’ in mind, no doubt.

“Look after yourself, Kuro-chin.” Murasakibara slurred, giving Kuroko one last smile before walking away.

Kuroko did not realise until much later in the evening Murasakibara had slipped a packet of vanilla candies into his blazer pocket, a small note scribbled on the edge of the packaging.

_‘I hope you feel better soon. I know these ones are your favourites.’_


End file.
